


Come Dancing

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Chloe Price saves the day, Creepy, Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Max is nervous as hell, but, saved by a certain blue haired warrior
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Come Dancing

As they entered the gym, Max Caulfield yelled at herself in her mind, for the 516th time in the last 30 minutes. She was doing so because she was at a dance, which usually made her adhere to the wall, better than Spider Man could ever do.

Chloe, damn her puppy eyes, had begged and begged to go to the dance. Fortunately, it was not a school function, being put on by Miss Dana Ward, the party girl of Blackwell. So non-students could attend.

She was on her way to the nearest wall to attach herself, when Chloe said “nu-uh-uh, hipster! We are at a dance, and dance we shall!” Chloe drug her out on to the floor. Luckily for Max, she saw the booze. “Stay right there!” And went over to indulge in one of her two main vices, shouting that she would bring back Max a beer.

Max, however, was keen on restarting Operation: Hide, So As To Not Be Embarrassed

But, she was in the middle of the dance floor, trapped by sweaty bodies

“Dammit!” she thought. And there was no way she could muster the courage to even ask people to move, thanks to her chronic lack of confidence. Now, she’d HAVE to dance! Shitfuck!

[As a organ (“How old is this song?”, Max wondered) started to play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEeH5OkjeIY), Warren “Can’t take a goddamn hint” Graham began moving to the crowd, lightly pushing people out of the way.

They put a parking lot on the piece of land

Where the supermarket used to stand

“Maxwell’s Silver Hammer! Great to see you! Didn’t think these were your jam.”

“They really are not, Warren. Just got dragged here”

“He looked around. “well, I don’t see anyone. Care to do what everyone else is doing?”

“Ummm no. Not much of a drinker”, Max replied

‘No, I meant dance!”, as he forcefully took hold of her arm, putting his arm around her.

“Buh..whu” Max babbled intelligently

Next she knew, she was swaying along, to the music, led by Warren

Come dancing

All her boyfriends used to come and call

Come dancing, it’s only natural

“See Max, it’s okay”, Warren smiled, “Just relax”

Another Saturday, another date

She would be ready, but, she’d always make him wait

“Kinda like I’ve been waiting for you, Max. But, that’s okay.”, Warren said

“But.. Warren.. I only like you as..”

In the hallway, in anticipation

He didn’t know the night would end in frustration

As the lyric was sung, a large, yet feminine hand was placed on Warren’s shoulder

A familiar voice said, “Is Waldo here bothering you, Max Power?”

Max, still frozen in what felt like part awkwardness, part terror, nodded mutely.

“Time to hit the road, bud”, Chloe glared, cracking her knuckles for full effect.

He let out a strangled “...meep” before hightailing it as best he could through the crowd

“thankyouthankyouthankyou!” Max gasped.

“No problem, hippie. That tryhard is way creepy."

"Damn right he is." Max smirked

Come dancing,

That’s how they did it when I was just a kid

Come dancing

And my sister always did.

“well, let’s do what the man says”, Chloe smiled, gently taking Max’s hand and sliding her other hand across Max’s back.

Max felt weightless as Chloe glided them across the floor. This.. this was so amazing! 

Come dancing

Just like the Palais on a Saturday

Come dancing

And all her friends would come dancing

Where the Big Bands used to play

“This is so great, dancing with my best friend!”, Max said. Being here, in Chloe’s grip, her soft, yet strong grip...

“Best friend, huh?”, Chloe thought. “Let’s see if we can change that”, and she softly pressed her lips to Max’s

Max’s brain had gone total Blue Screen Of Death, total shutdown of Max.Exe.

“..was that ok?”, Chloe asked, uncertainty in her eyes.

Reboot of Max.Exe complete

“YES! Oh dog, yes!” Max quietly screamed. “I’ve been wanting to do that, since we drove away in your truck, my first day here!”

“Good”, Chloe was visibly relieved. "Now, what do you say we hit your dorm room. Maxaraoni? It looks like almost all the Blackwell peeps are here, dancing or drinking", she grinned.

“There’s nothing I’d like more.” Max smiled.

They left the gym, off to possibly do a little different type of dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song on the muzak in a store, so I had to listen to it on Spotify. Then I had to write this trash.  
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> “Come Dancing” is by The Kinks


End file.
